leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-24212423-20131125062746/@comment-5955640-20131125080000
Couple of things I should mention for your interest in knowing. This actually happens quite alot and I guess it should be a great compliment to the designers of this wiki. But we are in fact NOT an offcial Riot PVP website for League of Legends. It's this place. The information that is gathered here and the conversations that we have are not monitored, endorsed, or moderated by the members of the Riot staff (as far as we know). If you want to talk to the Riot staff or reach out to them in any way the best way to do it is to have a reddit account and try to attend their reddit sessions which are often one of the many newsflash updates that your client will let you in on before you start the game (check the website often to be briefed anyways though!) under normal circumstances and perhaps by chance you can talk or be in a forum where Riot will answer questions from players. Again this is on the offcial league of legends website and their forums in paticular. If you point something out that's of interest they will react in whatever way that paticular person finds best (note that for legal reasons and other such things they can't confirm or deny certain details as you request them. But it is often very okay for them to play coy and tease you). On the subject of fan requests you should see this link. For legal reasons they can't truly accept fan requests or fan ideas per se. An orignal idea by a person can be copyrighted by them and that makes taking the idea from them dangerous and paying for royalties is not exactly the greatest use of their money and of course the very very very simple fact. If you openly take in someone's idea you have to take in all of them because the flood will never stop. So at face value the worth of making or suggesting anything for League of Legends is for the personal benefit of your creative cultivation. A Darth Vader skin for Kassadin could be made but it might be a bit harder than Chosen Yi. Again we have to bring up the legal correlation between referencing soemthing for parody or satire or taking a style note for note which could be legally dire. As it stands Kassadin is very much like Darth Vader visually (he even has the body suit breaths that Vader does when he's just standing around) so making him more like Darth Vader could be a problem. Of course you don't automatically get pinged by Lucas (the Disney suits) for having something that looks like it belongs to them being sold for monitary gain. But it would make you vulnerable. And nobody wants to be vulenerable because lawsuits are ridiculous and it would really hurt this game and people who make it run. Now why was Chosen Yi much easier to make? It still looks very much like Yi and he just has a lightsaber which isn't really exclusive to Star Wars per se. It's always the very little things that let you slip by on someone calling you up for copyright claims. Lastly before I go the topic of a Darth Vader Kassadin skin has come up before but I would implore you. That is heavily advise you to come up with more interesting ideas to share with the community. From one artist to another it's always best to have fun with fan projects and apply it to just personal sharpness in hobby activities or life skills. All right, okay I talked you up enough about it. Usually conversations about skins and such are also done on the Skin Trivia page where that is most relevant. This was technically the strategy and talking about changes or mechanics of the champion currently or in future updates but it's fine I reckon!